souleatersffandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4: Operation: Release the Secret Shade! Ikumi vs Black☆Star
Tsubaki- She listened intently. She had been there for Lord S’s orders, and now they were making the plan. A Shade was secretly being held inside of the DWMA. Lord S had stated that they were to free him and escape Death City, where there would be a portal waiting for them to take them to the Shadow Army HQ. “Here’s the plan. Tsubaki, you’re our ninja right now, so you’ll go through first and put the guard to sleep. John will maintain as a sentry. Gy, you will take out the other guards. Ox, Teina and I will release our comrade.” Everyone else in unison responded with an “Ok”, or a “Got it.” “Good. We meet at the rendezvous point in three hours.” They went their separate ways. Tsubaki entered her apartment. Black☆Star’s head was glued to the tv, as usual. When he wasn’t playing God, he was watching others and retorting how they were almost as big of stars as he was. She went into the kitchen. 3 hours more… This would be the last meal she would make for Black☆Star. -Ox- Ox returned to his own house. He began digging into his filing cabinet. The recruitment list was missing. He continued to search. If it was in the wrong hands, it would be bad, really bad. ''Where is it? I put in here, and no one has been in my house. Where could it have gone? '' “Looking for this?” Ox turned around. And standing there was none other than Spirit. “You shouldn’t have left Stein alive, Ox. He can barely talk but he told us everything. That’s no club list. That’s a recruitment list for the shades. Given to you by Ikumi Mikamoto, wasn’t it?” “I never touched Stein.” That was actually the truth. None of the Shadow Army in Death City should’ve touched Stein. “You’re working with them. Planting the seeds of betrayal, aren’t you? Ox was stunned. But there wasn’t any turning back. “Alright, fine. You got me. But catching me is a different matter.” He took curtains off the windows and threw them at Spirit, tangling him. He jumped out the window. He got away, barely. He used a window number on a portable mirror he carried with him, contacting Mikamoto. “What?” “We’ve been discovered! We have to rendezvous and free Vlad now!” “What?! How?” “I don’t know! Nosy Death Scythes! Just hurry!” Ikumi nodded and hung up. -Tsubaki- She finished dinner. “Here you go, Black☆Star.” “Thanks, Tsubaki.” She sat beside him with her own plate. She smiled. Partially out of grief, partially out of joy. She would never be partnered with Black☆Star again, but she had a chance at Soul if she succeeded. And maybe one day, they would reconnect. Suddenly, their door was kicked down, surprising them both. It was Sid and Nygus! “Tsubaki, you’re under arrest for treason! We need you to come with us.” They found out! She had to do something, and fast. She pulled a smoke bomb from behind her in her pouch, as she had yet to dress in her night clothes. As they were about to grab her, she said “I’m sorry, Black☆Star.” And threw it. She was gone, disappeared. “Dammit! Black☆Star, come with us. You’re probably wondering what’s going on.” -Spirit- He drew the number, and recited the incantation to the death room. “Ah, Spirit! How are things?” “Not good. The traitors have all gotten away. Their partners, except for Harvar, who is still missing, have been informed of the situation.” “Good. Especially Black☆Star, I would hope?” “Yes, he has.” “Good. Station him outside of the DWMA. We’ll need him there when the traitors come through.” “Got it.” With that Spirit left the window, contacted Sid and informed him of the situation. He then continued his search. - Black☆Star- He couldn’t believe what he heard. Tsubaki, a traitor? That, to him, was impossible. Until they showed him the evidence, that is. He knew she wouldn’t do it without a reason. He would find it out, and he would bring her back. But now he was outside the academy. He saw them. Tsubaki, Ikumi, and the others. They were running. He jumped down in front of them. “You! I knew you were a bad guy! Tsubaki, how could you?” “I’m sorry.” He looked up with grief on his face. After everything they had been through together, she had done this? Ikumi spoke. “You guys go ahead. We have much more important things to attend to. Teina has the key, follow her! I deal with this kid.” The others ran ahead, including Tsubaki. This left Ikumi and Black☆Star. “This time, I won’t hold back. You made my friend, my partner turn on me. And I can’t forgive you for that.” “All I did was tell her the truth. She’s the one who betrayed you.” “KKKKYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHH!!” He rushed at Ikumi, a soul wavelength attack in his hand. Ikumi dodged and kicked him upside the head. He flew into the wall. “Like you said; No holding back.” He held his hand open to his side, and a wakizashi manifested in it. He gripped the handle and pointed. Black☆Star chuckled. “Now you’re speaking my language.” With that he rushed at Ikumi, throwing punch after punch. He dodged attack after attack. Ikumi jumped back to avoid his next attack. Black☆Star jumped into the air, and prepared a blast of soul wavelength. Ikumi prepared for it. A pain went through his stomach. It was familiar. Ikumi hit him with the back of the blade. He was knocked to the ground. “Next time, I won’t use the back. Give up now, and go home. Tsubaki isn’t coming back.” “Never. I never give up. I’m going to surpass the gods.” With that, the two began to circle each other. Ikumi rushed at him, almost unseeable, and slashed him across the shoulder, stunning him. He then spun around, and kicked him in the face. Black☆Star rushed back after him, recovering quickly, but in pain. Ikumi predicted the attack. ''Or so he thinks. ''Black☆Star thought to himself. Ikumi slashed at him, intending to decapitate him. He ducked, and elbowed him. This was his chance to turn the tide. “Finishing Strike! Black☆Star Big Wave!” He sent a large amount of his wavelength into Ikumi’s stomach. Mikamoto coughed up blood and jumped away, but slower, obviously weakened… -Ikumi- Shit. That one hurt. Black☆Star blasted him with the full strength of his wavelength. Ikumi prepared to attack. He rushed at the other, and brought his sword down. Black☆Star dodged, but barely. Ikumi sideswiped to make up for it, and was dodged again. He received a quick punch to the stomach, sending him flying. They continued to fight. Black☆Star sent his wavelengths at him, and Ikumi put his blade to the side, and did the same. An explosion occurred. They both slid out, on their feet. Ikumi said, “Well, I guess I’ll have to use my special form.” He manifested a katana in his other hand. A chain manifested, connecting the two. “Things have now gotten real!” He dashed at Black☆Star, and leapt into the air. He spun, and brought the blades into a side slash. His enemy dodged. He attempted a punch, but was dodged just barely. Ikumi brought his knee up into Black☆Star’s throat. Black☆Star was lurched straight up. He recovered quickly, started quickly punching. Ikumi returned sword attacks. They spent more time dodging each other. They jumped back away from each other, and Ikumi threw the wakizashi like a knife, the chain extending as it flew. It hit Black☆Star’s chest, stabbing into it. He rushed toward Black☆Star, and hit the handle with the Katana blade, sending Black☆Star flying. He observed the dust settle, when suddenly… A right hand sent him flying. He hit the wall of the academy courtyard. This was an injury. His leg and back were badly hurt. He stood. “I’ve disabled the left half of your body, and you still don’t give up. Why do you fight so hard? For this organization that keeps so many secrets from you? Why?” Black☆Star answered: “Because, it’s my duty. Perhaps you should learn a thing or two. Even gods have duties.” Ikumi responded, “Heh. I know all about it. This is my duty. And I’m performing it well. You and your little organization are the ones who know nothing of duty!” Mid-sentence he rushed at Black☆Star. The opponent did the same, preparing his wavelength attack. One move, and it was all over. Ikumi’s blade was in Black☆Star’s torso. It had missed every vital organ. His hand was on Ikumi’s chest, and both were breathing deeply. Ikumi passed out. - Black☆Star- He passed out. Black☆Star had won. He beat him. But he wouldn’t get to celebrate. He passed out himself not but a minute after. -Tsubaki- She had already taken out the guard. The others had taken out their assignments, and now they stood at the door of Vlad Impalous. Teina took out the key. “After this, we get Ikumi and rendezvous outside of the city.” She unlocked the cell. Inside, stood a normal, yet handsome, man. He had short, spiky orange hair, a pale face, and yellow eyes. “Thank you for getting me out of here, Teina. I see we have new friends. Where is Ikumi?” “Outside, dealing with a pest.” They began to walk out. “Stop right there! In the name of Lord Death, go no further.” It was from behind them. They turned. It was Justin Law, zealous monk of the Grim Reaper. Teina was about to prepare, but Vlad stopped her. “I got this.” In two seconds, he was somehow behind Justin, whose arm had been cut off, and had a look of shock on his face. Justin fell, incapacitated. “Now, we must go.” They busted out of the courtyard, the prison being under it. There was Ikumi and Black☆Star both passed out from their wounds. Teina picked up Ikumi, and they fled across the roofs. About halfway through to the exit, they were stopped again. Tsubaki recognized the voices almost immediately. It was Maka and Soul… Category:Episodes Category:The Shadow Army Arc